Naruto Shippuuden 2: La rosa de oriente
by Lily Boom
Summary: Partiendo de hipotesis del Naruto Shipuuden, Sasuke esta en el lado de Konoha pero aparte; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y Kakashi reciben la mision de ir a buscar al encargo de un cliente de un pais lejano y escortarlo a Konoha. Sin embargo el encargo...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: MISIONES NUEVAS.**

"Jo, otra vez nos toca mision..." Murmuro Naruto.

"Venga, no te quejes que al menos nos toca juntos." Le dijo Sakura.

"Vale, y tambien puedo entender por que nos mandan con Kakashi." Dijo Naruto.

"Oye, oye. No te quejes, Naruto." Le dijo Kakashi. "Que te recuerdo que no me hace gracia tener que hacer esto, acabo de salir del hospital, queria descansar un poco."

"Si, vale." Dijo Naruto. "Lo que no entiendo es por que tenemos que ir con este."

"A mi tampoco me apetecia tener que ir contigo, Naruto." Afirmo Shikamaru frotandose los ojos. "Acabo de llegar de otra mision y estoy cansado."

"De todas formas, es raro que no nos hayan dicho gran cosa sobre esta mision." Dijo Sakura. "Se supone que si es una mision de rango B deberian decirnos algo mas."

"Ya, claro." Dijo Naruto. "Pues si, es raro."

"De eso nada." Dijo Shikamaru. "Parece ser que es una mision de proteccion."

"A los ninja de nivel Jounin se nos dice el caso." Afirmo Kakashi. "Aunque Shikamaru parece que no presta mucha atencion."

"A ver, Kakashi, comienza a hablar." Le dijo Sakura mirandole. "Tenemos derecho a saber que tenemos que hacer."

"Tenemos que ir al limite con el pais de los demonios, a una especie de villa oculta que se ha mantenido al margen de todo por siglos, solo conocida por los kages." Les dijo Kakashi. "Al parecer han estado siempre combatiendo a los enemigos que hayan osado cruzar sus fronteras, pero ultimamente parece que estan teniendo problemas; el dirigente desea que escoltemos a su hija hasta Konoha, aunque se nos ha advertido que debe ser de una forma disimulada."

"Genial." Dijo Shikamaru. "Me pregunto por que sera."

"Lo mas probable sea que es una nina malcriada." Afirmo Naruto. "Supongo que la idea de que la hagan viajar a pie no le hara gracia."

"Sea lo que sea hay que ir, asi que en media hora todos en la entrada." Dijo Kakashi. "Y probar a llevar suficientes artefactos."

(Salto espaciotemporal)

"Ha-chan..." Me llamo mi hermanastra. "Ha-chan... estas despierta?"

Con un solo movimiento me quite los pantalones y me acoste mientras abria la puerta y entraba la nina que se acerco a mi cama.

"Hermanita..." Me llamo.

"Peque? Que haces aqui? Ocurre algo, peque?" Le dije aparentando despertar entonces.

"He oido ruidos en el tejado..." Me dijo.

"Lo mas probable es que fuese algun mono." Le dije. "Anda vuelve a dormir."

"Puedo quedarme contigo?" Me pregunto.

Me hubiese encantado, pero con lo que tenia encima no podia permitirmelo.

"Venga..." Le dije. "Sabes que papa no me deja moverme de aqui." Afirme cuando llamaron a la puerta para preguntarme si estaba bien. "Ves? Ya hasta me controlan el cuarto." Anadi cuando se fueron. "Anda, vuelve a la cama."

Me dolia tener que tratarla asi, pero ahora mismo no podia permitirme algo asi. Nadie sabia quien era, nadie fuera de palacio y mis guardaspaldas; eran demasiadas medidas para protegerme, demasiadas protecciones que yo no pedi nunca, demasiadas reglas que saltarme y que me saltaba en el tema de guardaspaldas.

Odiaba estas reglas, me hacian sentirme sola...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: LA PRINCESA CAPRICHOSA.**

((Dedico este capitulo en primer lugar a vivian alejandra que me ha seguido desde los principios de mi fanfics de Naruto y también a tsunade25 que me ha seguido también hace tiempo. Gracias a ellas son posibles estos capítulos. Un besazo enorme a las dos, wapas. MUACS!!))

"¡¡Wala!!" Dijeron a la vez Naruto y Sakura cuando se encontraron frente a un edificio enorme parecido a un palacio oriental.

"Demasiado grande para un país tan pequeño y pobre." Dijo Shikamaru mientras entraban al palacio.

"La verdad es que no esta bien que una familia viva en un lugar así mientras... ¡Ouch!" Dijo Kakashi cuando alguien doblo la esquina y se estampo en el. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto cuando vio una chica que se había chocado contra el.

"Si, adiós." Dijo intentando apartarse de el mirando atrás.

En un segundo se había perdido de la vista.

"Que gente mas rara hay aquí." Dijo Naruto.

"Hum... a mi me parece que estaba un poco acelerada." Dijo Sakura.

"Sakura tiene razón." Afirmo Kakashi. "Parecía huir, igual era una sirvienta o algo. ¿Continuamos?"

"Cuanto antes recojamos a esa mujer antes podremos irnos." Afirmo Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde se supone que iban a encontrar al príncipe, se encontraron con un revuelo.

"Les pido perdón." Dijo el jefe. "Pero parece que mi hija ha... bueno, ha vuelto a desaparecer."

"¿Se ha escapado?" Pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

"Ya es el tercer cuerpo de guardaespaldas que tengo que despedir." Afirmo el señor suspirando. "Por supuesto, no es culpa de ellos, solo hacen su trabajo lo mejor que pueden, pero es que Ha-chan es demasiado... temperamental."

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un muchacho joven, mayor que Naruto y Shikamaru pero mas joven que Kakashi.

"Padre, me acabo de enterar." Dijo el joven. "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Taro, hijo." Le dijo el hombre.

"Padre, sabes que siempre lo hace cuando algo la molesta." Le dijo el joven. "¿Que le habéis hecho esta vez?"

"Taro, esas no son formas de hablarme, menos aun delante extranjeros." Afirmo el hombre.

"Creo que aquí hay un problema." Afirmo Kakashi. "Si un hijo se escapa y el otro habla así deberíamos contar con que en la familia algo falla."

"No se hubiera escapado si no le hubieseis hecho algo." Afirmó el chico.

"Bueno, con su permiso, creo que nosotros sobramos en esta discusión." Afirmó Kakashi. "Esperaremos fuera."

Tan pronto como salieron, Naruto sonrió.

"Así que una princesita mimada." Dijo divertido. "Así nos libramos de la misión."

"No te equivoques." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Esto empeora las cosas, posiblemente nos manden a buscarlas antes."

"Shikamaru tiene razón, posiblemente nos manden ir a buscarla." Afirmó Kakashi. "Aunque creo que aquí hay cosas que no nos han dicho."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Naruto. "¿Qué, por ejemplo?"

"Como por ejemplo, por qué esa princesita escapa siempre." Dijo Kakashi.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y salió el chico molesto.

"Esto… igual no deberíamos meternos, pero… ¿no creéis que está mal dañar el palacio del rey?" Le dijo Kakashi.

"Este también es mi palacio, maldita sea." Dijo el chico.

"¡Hermano!" Dijo una niña pequeña apareciendo tras una esquina y saltándole al cuello. "Hermano… dicen que Hime se ha vuelto a escapar…"

"¡Huy, que niña más mona!" Dijo Sakura para provocar que la niña se escondiese tras el príncipe.

"Me temo que mi hermanita no lleva muy bien lo de los ninjas extranjeros." Dijo él. "Mira Hanami… estos chicos van a cuidar de nuestra hermana…"

"¡No!" Dijo la niña. "¡Hime no se va a ir!" Afirmó gritando a punto de llorar. "¡Me prometió que se quedaría conmigo!"

"¡Soltarme de una vez!" Dije mientras me llevaban entre varios guardias bien sujeta. "¡Sois unos malditos vendidos!"

"Eh, soltar a la dama ¿no?" Dijo Kakashi. "Por mucho que haya hecho seguro que no se merece que la traten así."

"No, no. Esta es mi hermana Hime." Afirmó el príncipe mientras se me llevaban a la sala a la fuerza. "Bueno… ahora es cuando hay problemas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mi nombre es Himemi, Chika Himemi." Les contesté a los tipos. "No 'princesita'."

"¿Y qué significa eso?" Me preguntó el rubio.

"Chika significa Sabiduría." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Hime, princesa; y mi…"

"Es el sufijo que biene de Emi." Les dije. "Y significa que soy una princesa de la que se esperaba sabiduría y que recibió el don de la belleza."

"Pff… creída…" Dijo Naruto.

"Akane sería un nombre más exacto." Me dijo Kakashi cuando le mordí la mano.

"Lo más exacto sería llamarme 死を持って来る悪魔の戦闘機 (Guerrero diabólico que trae muerte) que es como algunos me llaman." Siseé yo.

"Uno, no es un guerrero." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Es una princesa."

"Dos, dudo mucho que alguien como tú pueda llevar muerte." Afirmó Sakura.

"Y aunque parezcas diabólica, dudo mucho que una 'princesita' tenga nada de diabólica." Afirmó Naruto.

"أحمق… (Mejor no traduzco esto, es un taco en árabe)" Murmuré yo.

Entonces me llevé un capón desde atrás.

"أنّ لغة. (Esa lengua.) أنت لستبد-منّرد. (No seas maleducada.)" Afirmó mi hermano. "Perdonad a mi hermana." Les dijo a los extranjeros sonriendo mientras un par de guardaspaldas me cogían en alto y yo comenzaba a perjurar. "En el fondo está feliz de que vayáis a escoltarla a vuestro país."

"¿Seguro?" Le dijo Naruto. "Porque cualquiera lo diría."

"Nuestra labor es escoltarla." Le dijo Kakashi obviando que yo no parecía muy contenta a judgar por los gritos en árabe que aún podían oír. "Cuando la entreguemos a nuestro hokage habrá acabado nuestra misión y supongo que se la traspasarán a alguien más." Añadió cuando me vieron pasar corriendo llegar al pasillo, verles y salir corriendo por otro lado. "Un momento…"

"¿En serio está conforme con que nos la llevemos?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"No, la verdad es que no." Afirmó el chico tras mirar alrededor y suspirar para perder la sonrisa. "Mi padre está muy preocupado por su seguridad, así que por eso decidió enviarla a otro país. Nuestra hermana menor irá a casa de unos tíos y yo…"

"¡Déjame en el suelo bestia!" Grité yo mientras Kakashi me llevaba sobre su hombro sujetándome con mi propio cinturón las muñecas.

"Cuanto antes colabores es mejor." Afirmó él.

"Dudo mucho que aguante mucho así." Afirmó mi hermano. "En fin, creo que lo de alejarla de aquí mientras nosotros hacemos cara… me parece que no os va a ser tan sencillo como pensáis."


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: PRINCESA GUERRERA.**

"Esto... su majestad..." Dijo Sakura a la chica que estaba sentada en el caballo. "Igual si dejara de escaparse podríamos... no sé, soltaros."

"Déjala, Sakura." Le dijo Naruto. "Kakashi la amordazó para que dejase de montar escándalo."

A eso yo solo hice un giro de ojos. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia ir atada al caballo que mi padre había cedido para que me llevasen; mi caballo.

Si yo quería podría simplemente liberarme, pero visto lo visto, prefería quedarme tranquilita y esperar. Eso no quitaba para que yo me hubiese liberado ya una mano.

"¿Te has calmado un poco los ánimos ya?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando paramos a comer en un claro. "Bueno... voy a quitarte de una vez la mordaza, espero que no grites."

Tan pronto como me quitó la mordaza, solté la otra mano y le di un directo a la mandíbula derribándolo.

"Me estáis secuestrando, capullo." Le dije. "Por supuesto que me voy a revolver. Y gracias, pero no necesito tu comida."

Me hizo gracia, pero el adulto, el peliblanco, se levantó frotándose la mandíbula y cuando fue a ponerme una mano encima le fui a tirar otro, pero me la sujetó.

"Eres una niñata malcriada." Afirmó levantándome y volviendo a atarme las manos a la espalda, esta vez con un nudo más duro. "Por cierto, lo de pegar a tus guardaespaldas es algo muy feo."

"Ja, ja." Le dije. "¿Y tratar a las damas así es algo bonito?"

"No, pero no dejas otra opción cuando te portas así." Me dijo.

"Seguro, cuenta a ver a cuantos he pateado por ahora." Le dije digna sentándome en una piedra.

Solo le había dado a él, así que la cuenta no era tan difícil.

"Yo creo que sería todo más fácil si colaborase un poco." Me dijo Shikamaru.

"Me estáis secuestrando de mi pueblo." Afirmé.

"Le estamos custodiando hasta Konoha." Afirmó Kakashi.

"¿Y qué pasará con mi hermana, y mi hermano?" Les dije. "¿Y dónde está mi pueblo? Deberíais ponerles a ellos a salvo antes que a mí."

"Nuestras órdenes son claras." Me dijo Kakashi. "Cogerte, llevarte a Konoha, dejarte allí... en cuanto te entreguemos a la Hokage nuestra misión habrá acabado."

Les vi cocinar algo de comida, y en tanto, yo estuve en la piedra, pinchaba, lo que significaba que también cortaba, así que me dejé caer y busqué el filo antes de ponerme a rascar la cuerda disimuladamente contra la piedra.

Ellos comieron y a mí me dejaron el plato delante, no dije nada, ni siquiera intenté alcanzar la comida. Me limité a lo mío, que era rascar las cuerdas que me estaban atando.

Y de pronto, ya de noche, me encontré con un plato delante de la cara.

"Deberías comer." Me dijo el chico castaño. "No sé muy bien por qué insistes en decir que te estamos raptando, pero entiendo que quieras salvar a tu gente antes de salvarte tú."

"No tengo hambre." Afirmé parando de intentar cortar las cuerdas que estaban ya medio cortadas.

"Venga... no seas orgullosa." Me dijo.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, no puedo usar las manos." Afirmé.

"Ya, bueno..." Dijo. "Pues no te puedo soltar, pero si prometes cooperar puedo darte yo de comer."

"¿Qué hacías tú aquí a estas horas?" Le pregunté.

"Tengo turno de vigilancia." Me dijo. "En realidad estaba pensando en jugar al ajedrez, pero… bueno, siempre gano y siempre pierdo."

"¿Juegas al ajedrez?" Le dije sorprendida.

Pensaba que ese juego no estaba muy extendido por otros países, ni siquiera por el mío. Y sí, podía entenderle porque yo me había pasado tiempo y tiempo jugando contra mí misma. Y de pronto me encontré con un tenedor de comida frente a la cara.

"Come." Me dijo. "Tranquila, están todos dormidos."

Solté un soplido de risa y abrí la boca para dejar que me metiese un tenedor en la boca.

"Siento que no sea como la comida que comías en tu palacio de oro y seda, pero… al menos es comida." Afirmó el chico mirando a otro lado mientras me alimentaba.

"Te sorprendería saber las cosas que he comido yo a espaldas de mi padre." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kakashi)

Era temprano, no había dormido en toda la noche, ni yo ni Sakura ni Shikamaru. Naruto sí, pero Naruto era Naruto, claro.

Sin embargo, cuando salí fuera me sorprendió un poco lo que vi.

"Caballo a F4, jaque." Afirmó la princesa con las manos atadas aún a la espalda. "Mate en 4."

"Hum…" Dijo Shikamaru pensando antes de mover. "Lo dudo."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté yo.

"Torre a A1." Dijo la princesa pasando de mí. "Mate en 2, hagas lo que hagas."

"Eso habrá que verlo." Afirmó Shikamaru pensando.

"Eh, que qué pasa." Le pregunté de nuevo. "¿Qué hace la chica suelta?"

"Calla un rato, pesado." Me dijo ella.

"Aún sigue esposada." Me dijo Shikamaru moviendo. "Jaque."

"¿Jugáis al ajedrez?" Le pregunté.

Entonces la vi sonriendo sola.

"Reina a F3, te como tu caballo y te doy mate." Le dijo ella sonriendo con superioridad.

"No es posible…" Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

"Mira todo lo que quieras." Le dijo ella levantándose con suavidad. "En fin, te he ganado. Buenas noches." Afirmó sonriendo y sentándose en otro sitio. "Esto…"

"Voy… voy…" Afirmó Shikamaru.

"Eh, esa no." Le dijo ella. "La otra..."

"No seas caprichosa." Le dije pasándole la suya.

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien por qué querría una niña mimada una manta apolillada en vez de la cálida manta que le había dado su padre cuando nos fuimos.

"Veo que ya has dejado de dar guerra." Le dije.

"Sé lo que es jugar al ajedrez sola, es un peñazo." Afirmó suavemente. "Y venga, a tu trabajo que estás molestando."

"Para que lo sepas, me toca turno de cuidarte desde al lado." Afirmé.

"Si me ataca cualquier cosa me puedo defender." Afirmó ella tapándose mejor.

"¿Y si te viene una serpiente en medio de la noche?" Le pregunté divertido imaginándomela dando gritos.

"¿Por qué habría de atacarme una?" Me dijo.

"Las serpientes buscan el calor." Afirmé. "Podría meterse una bajo tu manta mientras duermes."

"Dos cosas; primero, las serpientes no se acercan a nada que mida más que ellas de largo." Afirmó. "Y dos, yo nunca duermo cuando estoy en territorio enemigo."

"Debería dormir." Le dije. "Nosotros le protegeremos."

"Dos cosas, idiota." Me dijo sentándose y mirándome cabreada. "Uno, deja de tratarme de usted que soy más joven que tú. Y dos, lo que yo haga a ti te da igual."

"Fíjate tú que no." Le dije yo. "Porque nuestra misión es garantizar tu seguridad hasta nuestra villa, así que todo lo que hagas me importa porque podrías estar poniendo en peligro nuestra misión."

"Olvídate de mí." Afirmó volviendo a tumbarse.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni media hora cuando se volvió a incorporar.

"¿Te importa dormirte o tengo que hacerte un jutsu para noquearte?" Le amenacé siguiéndola.

"Eh, a dónde vas." Me dijo parándose y dándose la vuelta para encararme.

"Tengo que garantizar tu seguridad." Le dije.

"¡Ah, no!" Dijo ella furiosa. "¡Me niego a que me acompañes a hacer mis necesidades como si fuese una inválida!. ¡Hasta ahí podríamos llegar, soy una princesa!"

"Sakura." La llamé por lo que salió de su escondite para venir. "Acompáñala."

"¡Pero bueno!" Dijo la princesita. "¡Que no necesito que me vengan a vigilar nadie!"

"No puedes irte sola por ahí." Afirmé.

"Me encantaría ver cómo lo haces para impedírmelo." Afirmó.

Esta princesita comenzaba a tocar un poco las narices, así que la cogí y me la eché al hombro.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Comenzó a gritar. "¡Sueltame, soy una princesa!"

La dejé en el suelo y entonces cogí una venda y le tapé la boca.

"Cierra la boca." Le dije. "Sigilo. Y ahora, venga, haz lo que ibas a hacer."

Entonces creo que intentó decir algo girando la cara dignamente.

"¿Qué dices?" Le pregunté. "Ah, la venda, claro. Ahora."

"Que no voy a hacer nada delante de un bestia." Afirmó molesta.

"Y nosotros no podemos dejarte sola, prin-ce-si-ta." Le dije.

Fue curioso, porque en un tris, me había dado un golpe con una piedra voladora.

"Lo siento, soy taaaaaan toooooorpeeee." Dijo la chica riéndose de mí con ironía.

"Sakura." La llamé frotándome la espinilla donde me había dado la piedra. "Vigílala."

"Sí." Dijo ella.

"Y tú... una mordaza." Le dije poniéndosela de nuevo. "Calladita estás más guapa."

Creo que dijo un montón de maldiciones, pero no se entendió nada porque estaba amordazada.

Esa chica era un auténtico coñazo, era caprichosa, mimada, gritona... y sin embargo me parecía un poco sospechosa, así que me escondí.

Esperaba ver a la chica pasándolas putas para poder mear, podría haber esperado incluso que intentase escapar. Pero no, lo que vi fue cómo la chica se quitaba la cuerda, se escondía tras unos matorrales y supongo que allí haría sus necesidades porque salió estirándose las ropas con cuidado antes de recoger las ataduras y hacerles unas filigranas y poner las manos atrás, en un par de movimientos, las manos estaban de nuevo atadas a su espalda.

"Chica, eo..." La llamó dándome la espalda. "Ya he terminado."

"_¿Eh, qué es...?"_ Pensé viendo que hacía unas cosas con las manos.

Entonces por poco me caigo de la rama donde estaba colgado al ver que había levantado un dedo de una forma insultante, y juraría que iba dirigido a mí.

¿En serio sabía que estaba allí? Porque si lo sabía allí había algo más oculto que lo que parecía.

No, no debía saberlo, no creo que una princesita caprichosa, maleducada y gritona pudiese hacerme nada.

Regresé antes que ellas al campamento y cuando llegaron ella se tumbó en el suelo y rodó envolviéndose en la manta antes de hacerse una especie de capullo con la manta y encogerse para buscar calor ella sola.

"¿Y la mordaza?" Le pregunté.

"Se me habrá caído, me han puesto velos más apretados que tu maldita mordaza." Me dijo molesta.

La verdad es que era un poco rara, era una princesita sin embargo, lo que había hecho con la cuerda ya no me cabía lugar a dudas que había sido muy real, y eso no lo hacía una princesita.

"Kakashi-sensei." Me llamó Sakura susurrando cuando la princesita pareció dormir de nuevo. "Es… ¿no se supone que deberías intentar llevarte mejor con la clienta?"

"En primer lugar, el cliente no es ella es su padre y en segundo lugar… no estoy siendo ni la mitad de duro de lo que debería." Le dije.

"Es una princesa, se supone que deberías tratarla con más dulzura." Me dijo.

"Es una niña mimada." Le dije. "Una princesa de verdad se portaría como debería en vez de ponerse a comportarse como una niña mimada."

"Igual si fueses un poco más amable…" Me dijo.

"Ya la oíste, según ella la estamos secuestrando." Le dije.

"Sí, pero…" Dijo Sakura suavemente.

"Me encantaría poder explicarle que es un trabajo y que se trata de ponerla a salvo pero ya la has oído." Le dije. "No atiende a razones, la estamos secuestrando y la estamos secuestrando, punto."

"Sí, claro." Dijo ella aún un poco decepcionada.

Entonces suspiré.

"Sakura, si ella estuviese abierta al diálogo igual podríamos considerar lo de portarnos bien con ella." Dije. "Si es razonable no habría problema en ser nosotros también razonables."

De pronto, la princesita se incorporó un poco y miró tras nosotros.

"¿Ya te has despertado?" Le dije. "Oh, no me lo digas es por…"

"Se acercan." Dijo ella suavemente. "Deberíais soltarme."

"Más quisieras." Le dije.

"No, en serio, deberías llamar a los otros chicos y juntarnos todos." Nos dijo. "Mejor todos juntos que separados."

"Yo no veo nada." Dijo Sakura.

"Porque no hay nada que ver." Dije sin evitar sentir que la princesita debía llevar algo de razón.

"¡Shikamaru!" Gritó ella. "¡Eh, 'chico-ajedrez'!"

"Oye… que tampoco hace falta vocear." Dijo él llegando y frotándose la nuca. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Te importa actuar como el rango que supongo que tienes y reunir al resto de tus compañeros, por favor?" Le dijo ella. "Que el 'abuelito-borde' sufra los efectos de lo que viene me da igual pero el resto…"

"Shikamaru, no." Le dije yo. "A la chica le ha dado por tocar las narices."

"¿Eres un experto en el desierto?" Me dijo ella. "Entonces cierra tu bocaza y calla. Shikamaru, reúneles, por favor."

"No." Dije yo.

"Er… creo que el estar todos juntos no hará mal a nadie." Dijo Shikamaru.

Al final se iba a salir la chica con la suya… fruncí las cejas mientras la veía hacer al camello seguirla hasta hacerlo tumbarse y entonces Sakura y ella lo cubrieron con una lona.

"Eh, 'abuelito'." Me llamó. "¿Qué tal si puesto que no quieres liberarme las manos echas un cable con esto?"

"¿Jugando a hacer rollitos de primavera con nuestras cosas?" Le dije. "No gracias."

Creo que el sonido que soltó fue una cosa entre gruñido de molestia y suspiro de rendición, pero lo que sí tengo claro fue lo que dijo: "Tú mismo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Shikamaru)

"¡Shikamaru!" Me gritó la princesa. "¡No hay tiempo, corred!"

De pronto se había levantado un aire un poco más fuerte que una simple brisa, sin embargo, enseguida estábamos todos bajo la especie de iglú con una tela que había montado aquella mujer.

"Deberíais soltarme, hay que sujetar la tela con fuerza." Nos dijo. "Esto va a moverse mucho."

"Vale." Le dijo Naruto tras dudar un poco.

"Espera un momento." Le dije yo mirándole. "¿Cómo sabemos que no vas a escapar?"

"Podría haberos dejado fuera y haberme callado." Dijo. "Pero no es mi estilo actuar así, no puedo salir fuera, no deberíamos, es peligroso."

"¡Ah, Kakashi está fuera!" Dijo Sakura.

Era cierto, él seguía fuera aún, fui a incorporarme para salir a buscarle pero la chica me sujetó.

"No ha querido entrar." Afirmó. "Piensa que solo soy una princesita mimada."

"Es lo que has demostrado." Le dijo Naruto sin cortarse un pelo.

"¡Naruto!" Le gritó Sakura.

"No, lleva razón, podría entenderse así." Dijo ella. "No pretendía eso, es que… se supone que soy la princesa, una princesa nunca debe abandonar a su pueblo y vosotros me estáis separando de mi amado pueblo."

¡Claro, eso era!

No es que fuese una mimada como Kakashi había supuesto, es que no quería alejarse de su pueblo; no habíamos visto lo de ser princesa como ella lo veía.

"Ser princesa no solo es ser un adorno como todos piensan… a mí también me importa mucho mi pueblo." Dijo. "Mi hermano es el que está al frente de la nación tras mi padre, pero yo… bueno, yo me dedico más a la acción, en las calles."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo Sakura.

"Sí, ayudo a los que tienen hambre, doy clases a los desfavorecidos…" Dijo suavemente.

Típico de una chica con buen corazón, y estaba claro que aquella princesa igual era muchas cosas, pero desde luego, era buena persona.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kakashi)

"Sí, ayudo a los que tienen hambre, doy clases a los desfavorecidos…" Dijo la princesa suavemente.

Tareas humanitarias, cómo no. Por un segundo me había interesado y esperé que dijese que se dedicaba a algo más, con lo de acción en la calle parecía más bien algo referente a peleas, no… tareas humanitarias.

"Eso suena bien." Le dijo Shikamaru.

"Mi padre y mi hermano se encargan de la protección, los guardias reales y el ejército nos protegen a todos de amenazas extrenas… pero yo soy más bien partidaria de comenzar a eliminar los problemas desde la raíz." Dijo la princesa suavemente mientras en torno a mí y la tela bajo la que se ocultaban ellos el aire se volvía cada vez más fuerte. "No puedes culpar a una persona hambrienta y pobre por robar una barra de pan, pero… si enseñas a la gente y consigues cuidar a los que menos tienen… bueno, creo que la situación mejora."

"¿Por eso enseñas a la gente que no sabe?" Le dijo Naruto. "¿Y qué haces, les regalas dinero?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Les doy comida, les enseño la cultura y les preparo para trabajos sencillos. A veces incluso consigo que les den trabajo y eso mejora un poco la situación."

Típico, una princesa estaba por encima de ellos.

"Es sorprendente que una princesa se dedique así a su pueblo." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Que les enseñe y les dé cosas gratis…"

"Ellos son mi pueblo." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y me han enseñado más de lo que yo les enseño." De pronto se calló un momento. "Me parece que sería mejor decirle al 'abuelito' que entre. No me gusta lo que se acerca."

"¿Sabes lo que se acerca?" Le dijo Sakura.

"No sé cómo se llama en vuestra cultura, pero aquí una unión de nuestro aire caliente con una bolsa de aire frío crea unas tormentas salvajes y peligrosas." Dijo ella.

En cuanto dijo lo del aire caliente y aire frío me di cuenta de lo que significaba aquel aire y todo entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía que aparcar mi orgullo y entrar.

"Vaya, justo ahora iba a sacar la cabeza." Me dijo.

"Sí, abre un hueco, anda." Le dije. "Ahí fuera comienza a hacer mal tiempo de verdad."

"Como quieras." Afirmó mientras me abrían un hueco entre Sakura y ella para dejarla entre Shikamaru y yo.

Ahí hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo y entonces carraspeamos a la vez casi todos.

"Me estoy meando…" Susurró Naruto.

"No puedes salir hasta que no te digamos." Dijo la princesa. "Es peligroso."

"Pues yo me meo." Dijo.

Ahí se hizo un silencio de nuevo, solo podíamos oír el viento de fuera que azotaba con fuerza la lona.

"Sujetad con más fuerza." Les dije yo mientras la princesa abría la boca. "¿Ibas a decir algo, princesa?"

"No." Dijo.

De nuevo un silencio.

"Pon esto así... y este así..." La oí murmurar mientras se movía suavemente junto a mí mientras se movía con movimientos suaves. "Corrige hacia tu derecha. 'Abuelito', haz el favor de pedir a la chica que mueva sus brazos para ponerlos así." Me dijo mostrándomelos cruzados mientras ponía su cabeza bien colocaba 'bajo el ala' y así se pegaba más la lona a ella mientras oía y veía a los chicos a su derecha ir poniéndose uno a uno en la misma posición.

"Sakura." Le dije para ir enseñándole cómo moverse y ponerse en la misma posición. "Díle a Naruto que haga lo mismo."

"¿El rubio está en el extremo?" Dijo la princesa sacando la cabeza de debajo de su brazo para mirarme.

"¿Sí, por qué?" Le pregunté.

"Mierda..." Dijo ella como para si misma. "¡Necesitamos que alguien fuerte estuviese en el extremo!"

"Naruto es fuerte." Le dijo Shikamaru a su lado. "Aguantará."

"¡Me estoy meando!" Gritó Naruto mientras se abría la manta.

"¡Naruto, no!" Le gritó Sakura.

Fue un segundo, algo asombroso; en un segundo, Naruto estaba de nuevo con nosotros.

"Haz el favor de no poner en peligro a la gente que está contigo." Le dijo la princesa apareciendo a su lado en el extremo y escupiendo en la arena. "Chicos y chica... espero que seáis tan buenos ninja como decís, porque... si no vamos a morir, todos."

Morir era un poco extremo, sin embargo, cuando noté que el viento aumentaba comencé a valorar que igual ella era realmente algo de ayuda.


End file.
